


To change, to rewrite, to save

by Roza4ka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roza4ka/pseuds/Roza4ka
Summary: It was nice autumn day. It was raining outside, but you felt very comfortable in your room.Who could've said, what this day will change your life forever?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Welcome to Hope's Peak!

**Author's Note:**

> So, in this fic you will be female reader, trying to change events of first Danganronpa

It was nice autumn day. It was raining outside, but you felt very comfortable in your room. You was going to play videogame Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. You already knew whole plot, because you watched playthrough. Finally, game started up.

Welcome to Danganronpa!

Press "enter" to continue

You pressed said button.

Nice to meet with you, Y/N

Or I better say "Ultimate-

Screen went black.

What the hell?! You was sure in two things - this game cannot know your name, and this is not usual part of game.  
Suddenly, everything went white. Then black. Then red. Then every other color showed up for a second and then disappeared. You wanted to scream. But you couldn't. Then, everything stopped.  
You slowly opened your eyes. This place looked so familiar, but you never was here! Wait... is that *that* classroom? No, it's impossible! You looked around classroom again. Metal plates, cameras, monitor... There is no other explanation. You are in game. In Danganronpa. At Hope's Peak Academy. You looked at clocks, what was hanged in wall. 7:53 am. Ceremony will start in 8 am, right? Then you better hurry up, or you will be late!  
You opened a door. Yes, still Hope's Peak. You slowly went to gym.

???: Another one?

???: So it's sixteen of us now.

Even if it was expected, you almost screamed. They all are here. It took few seconds to check and proof what everyone was here. 

You: Um... Hi. My name is Y/N L/N. I... - You wanted to tell the truth, but they won't believe you, will they? - Came to Academy, then passed out, then woke up in classroom. Same happened with you, right?

Kiyotaka: Exactly. 

Makoto: What is your ultimate? There is no information about you in website.

You: Uh... I... I..... That is not important now!

Makoto: Fine. Sorry for asking.

You: Don't worry! Actually, I have a question. I heard what Ultimate Soldier is going to be in our class, but I can't see her here... - You hope this will get your classmates closer to solving the mystery.

Junko(?): Eh, she probably just didn't came here and didn't passed out. - At least you tried.

Conversation was interrupted by sudden happy voice.

???: Heeeeeeey, can you hear me??? Oh, you can! Wait, I'll just...

Monokuma appeared. Of course, what killing game will be without h-  
That hit you with realisation. K i l l i n g g a m e. Fucking killing game, in which you should take part. You haven't heard that, but Monokuma was already speaking, ignoring students's screams and misunderstandings.

Monokuma: ... but there is one way you can leave the school.

You started h̴̛͚̼̣̩̥͍̉̈́̃͗͗̂o̷̱̭̖̹͙̗͙̫̰͂̐p̵̫̘̀̍́͊̒į̶̨̮͚̮̱͚͎̬͚̈́͒̉͛̂͂͠n̵̛̥͉͑̄̎͜g̴͍̅ what he won't say this. But he said.

Monokuma: This way is murder!

E̶m̶o̶t̶i̶o̶n̶s̶ d̴̦͓̗̱͓͕͗̊̓̅͘ͅẹ̶̯͙̖̖͓̉͂̾͝s̸͇͉̮̤̓͊̌͜͝p̸͎̋̂̅̔̓̅̓͝͝a̷̧̧̱͉̳̤̙̓̌͐͜͜i̷̭̞̘̼̹̘̙͍͍̫͆̅̾r̸̨̢͓͇͖̺̳̂̍̂̄ filled you. You, not realising it, screamed and passed out. But you still could've heard something.

Monokuma: Damn, that was loud! Hey, is she even alive?! That would've been stupid way to die, you know! Someone, check her.

Voices became "blurry"

???: ᴴᵉʸ, ʰᵉʸ! ᴬʳᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ? ᶜᵃⁿ ʸᵒᵘ ʰᵉᵃʳ ᵐᵉ?!

???: Ƕҽɾ հҽąɾէҍҽąէ ìʂ օҟ. Ϛհҽ ʝմʂէ քąʂʂҽժ օմէ.

???: 𝓣ʰ乇η Ｌ𝐄αⓋＥ 𝕙𝓔ᖇ 𝔩ⓘ𝓀𝒆 𝓽𝐡𝓐t. ş𝐨爪Ẹ𝕆ⓝέ 𝕎𝔦Ł𝐋 𝒷ᖇĮⓝＧ ʰＥ𝓻 𝔱𝕆 ｈ乇𝓻 Ⓓㄖ𝐫м 𝓁ａ𝐭єг.

Everything stopped. You are not sure, how much time passed, but you woke up in your dorm. There was pretty empty in there. No books, no posters, no toys. Just default room. 

You: This is going to be long story... - You sighed, getting up of bed. 

You left the dorm. Surprisingly Sakura was standing in the hall, like she was waiting for you. 

Sakura: Oh, so you are finally awake. You passed out during the Opening ceremony, and I brought you here. Are you okay?

You: Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I already had found my e-handbook and read the rules. - It was pretty hard to stay calm, but you tried.

Sakura: Great. We searched school for a bit, and now everyone is in dining room now to share what they had found. Are you coming?

You: Sure, why not?

You followed Sakura to the dining room, then everyone already was there.

You: Good morning everyone! Or day. Or evening. Or night... whattimeisit

Quiqly greeted by classmates (and informed what it is 12 am right now) you sat with others.


	2. More answers - more questions

Everyone started to talk about what they found.

Sakura: As most of you already noticed - fist floor is the only opened floor for us. I tried to open lattice, but failed.

"She really couldn't open that? Maybe, she just was lying because she works on Monokuma?" - that conclusion sound pretty realistic and stupid at the same time.

Celeste: I had found warehouse. There is food, clothes, movies and even gaming console. I think we can live here for long time, maybe even forever.

Leon: You're saying this like we are REALLY 'bout stay here forever. I'm pretty sure what we'll find exit soon!

"Would've been good.."

Kiyotaka: All I can say is what classes do not have any useful things, let alone exit.

Mondo:Really?! And that's fuckin' all?!

Kiyotaka: We don't have much places here, so I am pretty sure others searched every other place here.

Mondo: Useless fuckin' waste of time..

"Jeez, now we should listen to their arguments until second chapter? I h̷͈͇̀̿̚͠o̷̝̮͌p̵̬̈͂̈́ͅe̷͉̼̅̃̏̌̇͐̚̚ we can speed up that process."

Aoi: Well, I found A/V room, but it was closed.

Leon: Same with med cabinet. 

"Expected"

Next hour students spend telling facts about school what you already knew. Not saying it was boring, but useless. Another hour you spent looking around school yourself.  
Then, you was sitting alone at dining room. You checked your e-handbook. Everything was the same, expect you was in it too. That's what you thought at first. Actually at everyone's profile there was "Trust level". You didn't understand how it works, but-

Monokuma: Oh, I see you found my new modification! Puhuhu, it's awesome, isn't it?

You almost fell of your chair.

You: How do you even- Okay, nevermind. How that "Trust Level" works?

Monokuma: Simple, as something very simple! The more someone trusts you, the more TL becomes! The less someone trusts you, the less TL becomes! Puhuhu, I think what *you* should've understood already!

You: You are saying this like I know literally everything about this pla-

Monokuma: Because you do!

"What!? He knows?! Did he bringed me here? How did he- she- Why? Why me? Why, why, why, why!?"

Monokuma: Jeez, you look like you've seen a ghost! I guess you have maaaaany questions! Fell free to ask, I won't bite!

You: Um... Am I even in my world..?

Monokuma: Hmm... If by "your world" you mean world, then you was living your boring, boring life... Then no! We are four parallel universes ahead of it!

You: When how did you bring me there! This is impossible!

Monokuma: Ma'am, we are in fanfiction, OF COURSE this is possible!

"Fanfiction?! Now I have even more questions!"

Monokuma: Urgh, you're too slow! One more question, and I am out!

You: When... Why you decided to add someone to your game?

Monokuma: To cheer story up! That is so boring - to watch one game again, and again, and again... Same, victims, same blackened, same trials, same relationships... So feel free to turn everything upside down! Puhuhu, see ya!

With that, Monokuma disappeared.   
You left dining hall and entered your room. You decided to check "Trust Levels".

Makoto Naegi 3%

Kiyotaka Ishimaru 4%

Byakuya Togami 1%

Mondo Owada 0%

Leon Kuwata 3%

Hifumi Yamada 2%

Yasuhiro Hagakure 2%

Chihiro Fujisaki 3%

Sayaka Maizono 2%

Kyoko Kirigiri 0%

Aoi Asahina 4%

Toko Fukawa 1%

Sakura Ogami 3%

Celestia Ludenberg 0%

"Junko Enoshima" 1%

Well, could've been better.  
Looks like you have nothing to do... Maybe you should talk to someone?

FREE TIME

[You can write in comments 2 characters you want to spend time with. I will chose 3 most popular character and will write FTE with them. You can chose by any of reasons: favorite character, low Trust Level, will die soon and etc. Remember - this choice is VERY important, and ending depends on it! I give you time until tomorrow. Chose wisely.]


End file.
